


Please Continue

by PartridgeOnAPearTree



Series: NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Like Don't Read, Electrocution, F/M, Female Bedivere, Here I go again with inventing ships that don't exist, I just saw a fic for this ship on Pixiv and it tickled my brain okay, It just happens to be the POV of a guy seeing this unfold, It's in second person but it's not a reader-insert, Mind Break, POV Second Person, Rule 63, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartridgeOnAPearTree/pseuds/PartridgeOnAPearTree
Summary: NSFW Bedi-tober Day 1: ElectrocutionYou are a normal guy who wants to apply to ROMA, Inc.Mr. Lucius Tiberius, the head of the team that you're joining, says that you're pretty much guaranteed the job if you pass his final test. You're determined to pass, so you follow him. You don't know why there's a naked blonde woman strapped on an electric chair in the place where he takes you, and you don't know why that turns you on as much as it terrifies you.Inspired by the Milgram experiment.
Relationships: Lucius Tiberius/Bedivere | Saber
Series: NSFW Bedi-tober Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952083
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Please Continue

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the notes of my last fic, I'm going to try and participate in this NSFW Bedi-tober challenge that my girlfriend prepared. She's also doing the same prompts but art instead of fic on her Twitter account @MichikaMsaf. Here's the prompt list if you're interested: https://privatter.net/p/6499990/
> 
> We're just very thirsty for Bedi, okay x.x

You are a normal guy who wants to apply to ROMA, Inc.

You already passed the first interview conducted by the company’s Human Resources Team, did the assessment tests, and met two of your future managers to see how well you can fit with the team you're joining. Now, you're waiting in a room for your third and final interview, and this time, the one you're facing will be the head of the team, Lucius Tiberius.

You're nervous, but you force yourself to stay behaved in your seat. You're wearing newly-bought corporate attire that has been ironed thoroughly, and not a single strand of your hair is out of place. In your head, you're rehearsing your answers for commonly asked questions in job interviews.

A man with red hair and a proud gait enters the room. You know that it couldn’t be anyone else but the Lucius Tiberius that you're supposed to meet. He has such a confident grace to him, the type that only those who believe they own the place and can own the world if they wanted to would have. Without thinking about it, you were already on your feet to greet him.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Tiberius.”

He arches a curious eyebrow at you as he takes your outstretched hand. “Good afternoon. Let’s sit.”

So you sit, but you wait for him to sit first. It’s not like you were particularly submissive, but there was just something about him that commands obedience. His actions, the way he carries himself, the way he looks… Even if your clothes are new and very carefully ironed, you know they're cheap. For Mr. Tiberius, you just know they must cost more than your projected annual income.

“So what name do you want me to call you?” He asks. His fierce purple eyes, although kind of arrogant, were still intimidating as he watches you closely.

You tell him your nickname. It’s just short for your name, nothing too juvenile. He seems satisfied as he repeats it.

“Okay. I'm not the type of man to beat around the bush. So I’ll tell you now that I don’t care too much about picking who will be in my team—I have my subordinates to do that for me. So the fact that you get to talk to me right now means that you're most probably going to get the job.”

You blink once. And then you blink again and again. You feel your heart picking up its pace, and you can’t help but grin so widely. Your eyes must be sparkling right now, but you don’t really have a mirror to check that.

Mr. Tiberius looked amused as he holds a hand up. “Don’t be happy yet. I did say _most probably_. I realized recently that maybe I do need to check harder the people who try to get in my team. You're the first one whom I will test myself, so you should be honored.”

“O-Oh, right. What kind of test do I have to overcome, Mr. Tiberius?”

“There are only three things that matter to me.” He holds three fingers up to punctuate his words. “Obedience, loyalty, ability… with emphasis on the first two. Abilities can be trained, but obedience and loyalty are a bit harder to teach to certain people. What is your opinion about this?”

“Well… I don’t see anything wrong with it. It will be costly to the company if someone just wanders on their own to do their own thing or if they sell information to competitors. And I do agree that abilities can be trained—it’s bound to get better the more you stay in the same industry and the more you mingle with superiors.”

“You understand.” Mr. Tiberius nods. “Well, what are you going to do if there's someone who’s more experienced than most of the team, but their loyalty doesn’t lie with the company?”

“In that case, we need to get rid of them. It won’t be good if they sell secrets to competitors, and that’s even assuming they haven’t yet.”

Mr. Tiberius hums, nodding. “But what if you find out that you have a way to make this person loyal to you?”

“Is that possible? I mean, if someone’s loyalty can be swayed that easily, then it doesn’t really mean much at all, right? Who’s to say that other people won’t try to sway them too later?”

“That’s true. That’s why we have to make sure that they’ll never be swayed again.”

“Is there really such a way?”

Mr. Tiberius hums. “Of course there is. There will always be a way. The only question in any situation is if you are willing to go with such ways.”

“Well, how does it work?”

“Here.” Mr. Tiberius hands you a paper. “Read this first before we proceed.”

You carefully take the paper from him and hurriedly scan it. You quickly notice that it’s a nondisclosure agreement. Your eyebrows furrow a bit. What do you need an NDA for right now? Stuff that needs signing usually comes during the contract signing… unless this is already it, but that doesn’t really seem like the case.

Basically, this paper really just is an NDA. No contract or anything. And it’s an NDA to ensure that you don’t talk about what happens during the hiring process of the company. That makes you feel a bit nervous. This is a bit shady, isn’t it? But Mr. Tiberius looking at you from across the table makes you feel that you should definitely sign. You remember his words: you only need to pass whatever test he has in mind, and you will get the job.

You sign the agreement, and you gently slide it back towards his side. He smiles at you with a nod. “Good choice. Come with me.”

Mr. Tiberius already stood up, so you scurry and stand as well. He starts walking towards a door in the room, and you closely follow. When he opens the door, he moves aside and gestures to the next room, motioning you to go first. There was no light in the next room, and that makes you even more nervous. A lot of bizarre situations are already flying in your head. Will you get slaughtered? Will Mr. Tiberius beat you up? None of that makes sense, so you just opt to feel around for the switch beside the door as soon as you enter.

The moment you turn on the light, you hear the sound of Mr. Tiberius locking the door behind him.

The moment you turn on the light, you see an electric chair.

You were about to run outside, but Mr. Tiberius is blocking your way.

“Beautiful, right? It’s to ensure that she won’t escape.” Mr. Tiberius says, his eyes not on you.

There's a blonde woman strapped into the electric chair. She's completely naked, and you're not proud of this, but despite the inherent horror of the situation, the first thing you really notice is her huge breasts. If you were to be honest, that’s probably the real reason you tried to run away. You just can’t believe that that’s what your brain noticed first.

You're forced to look at the woman again. Her eyes are full of hate and disgust directed at Mr. Tiberius. He has already approached her, his arrogance even more noticeable now. It’s respectable on its right too how the woman doesn’t hesitate to hold his gaze despite being completely bare and strapped into something that can harm her.

“This is Bedivere.” Mr. Tiberius says. As he talks, his hand is gently caressing her chin and forcing her to look at him, not like she ever looked anywhere. “Before you, she was our newest hire. Soon, I found out that she's actually employed with a competitor. Have you heard of Camelot & Co?”

Yes, you have, so you nod. The truth is you sent your applications to any company with an opening since you're not really aware of rivalries and such.

“Good. Well, Bedivere here is actually a senior employee of Camelot & Co. She's been with them for as long as the company existed. We were tricked for the longest time because as an employee of Camelot, she kept a low profile, and as an employee of ROMA, she used a different name. It’s great that we managed to catch her at all.”

“Did she try to sell secrets to Camelot?”

“Mmm, she already succeeded as far as I know.”

“Is she the one you're thinking you should try to sway to your side?”

“That’s right. You catch on fast.”

“My loyalty lies with Camelot.” You hear the woman’s voice for the first time. Her voice was firm despite her position. Mr. Tiberius just laughs as a response.

“That’s probably going to be hard especially since, as you said, she's been with Camelot for as long as the company existed.”

“Well, that’s why we’re going to do our best, right?” Mr. Tiberius was looking at you as he said this. He had a smile on his face, but it was a different smile from his previous smiles.

This smile seemed… sadistic, somehow.

Before you can find more words to describe his smile, he already turned away from you and was back to facing Bedivere.

“You pretty, pretty little thing.” Mr. Tiberius thumbs her lower lip. “You'll be even prettier if you have a submissive smile instead of that ugly glare.”

She bites his thumb, and he laughs as he immediately slaps her. You wince as you watch. Her cheek is now red, and she too momentarily closed her eyes when she recoiled. Her glare is back again in almost an instant as if nothing ever happened. Mr. Tiberius looks almost fond despite the disrespect.

His hands rest on Bedivere’s shoulders until they slowly crawl to her breasts. She tries to struggle, but the most it does is to just have Mr. Tiberius grab her breasts differently. He looked so amused doing this while the hatred in her eyes just intensified. You don’t really understand what he's trying to accomplish with this.

“…I'm going to make you mine.” He crouches, and he starts kissing her breasts. You feel like an intruder like this. You don’t know if it’s inappropriate to stare. You don’t know if it’s better to act like you're not seeing anything. You don’t know if you should just wordlessly go. You don’t know if you should ask Mr. Tiberius if there's something he expects you should be doing right now.

“You disgust me. I’ll never be yours.”

“Mmm, that’s what you say now.”

Some parts of her skin are turning pink with how firmly he's sucking on them. He lightly grazes his teeth on her right nipple and takes it in his mouth. His right hand is thumbing her left nipple softly as his mouth gently tugs on her right nipple. He tugs with his lips, lets it go with a pop, then takes it back in.

Despite her defiance, you can see that her breathing is starting to be ragged, and her cheeks are undeniably flushed.

“You're so awful…”

You must be awful too because this is turning you on. The way her anger doesn’t even show in her face anymore, the way that it’s been completely overwritten by shame and girly shyness, the way it’s obvious that it’s pleasurable even if she's trying not to show it…

It’s all so hot.

Mr. Tiberius just chuckles as he continues thumbing and sucking on her nipples. You uncomfortably stand where you are. If this is your test, you don’t understand what is being tested. He starts peppering her breasts with kisses, still focusing on her nipples. You decide to fixate on the floor instead of awkwardly staring, but all this does is make you confront the idea that you _do_ want to watch.

So you watch.

Mr. Tiberius’s left hand is now the one groping her breasts while his right hand moved to touch her pussy. You start to feel even more of an intruder, but you can’t really avert your gaze. So you just pretend your feelings of guilt don’t exist as you keep your eyes on what Mr. Tiberius is doing.

“L-Lucius, stop it.”

You were surprised to hear her say his first name, but he didn’t seem to find anything wrong with that. He inserts two fingers inside her, and you see her toes curling. His mouth has now transferred to her neck, alternating between biting and sucking. You notice that her skin reddens quite fast, and you find yourself endeared to that fact just as fast.

You can’t really see too clearly from where you are, but you know that Mr. Tiberius is thrusting his fingers deeper inside her with no trouble. He picks up the pace almost immediately, and the moans that you hear from her are of pleasure. You expected that with how fast he slips his fingers inside again and again, she’d be in pain. But like this, she sounds like she's quite into it.

“Ah… I-I hate you… You're awful…”

Her eyebrows seem permanently creased, her eyes closed, as he thumbs her clit while still thrusting his fingers deeper inside. Her moans sync with his every thrust, and you're slowly forgetting that she was ever defiant at all. Her pussy is devouring his fingers whole. They just slip in so easily. You find yourself wondering if she's used to this.

“Hey, you.” Mr. Tiberius says.

It takes a few seconds before you realize that he's talking to you. Immediately, your face heats up upon being reminded of your own existence.

“Y-Yes, sir?”

“See that drawer behind you?”

“…Yes.”

“There’s something inside the top drawer. Get it.”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

So you go to the drawer. You slide out the top drawer like he asked, and you don’t know how to react when you see that there's a vibrator inside along with a bottle of lube. Those are items you didn’t expect to see in an office, but then again, electric chairs aren’t usually in offices either.

You hand the vibrator and the lube to Mr. Tiberius, and you feel like your back is on fire. You don’t know why you're ashamed when you're the one who’s fully clothed, and you're also not the one who’s shamelessly fingering a woman in front of someone else. Yet the heat on your back and your face and the shaking of your hands are all real.

Mr. Tiberius haphazardly coats the vibrator with lube, and he puts it inside her with even more ease. Her face is completely red now, and her hair is sticking to the sides of her face due to sweat. He takes out a phone from his pocket and does something with it, and the vibrator turns on. Huh. You didn’t expect it to be such an advanced vibrator.

Her breasts and her neck are still pink. It’s so easy to spot with how fair her skin is. Even if you don’t really know her, you know she's beautiful, and you know her huge breasts are just the size you like. She becomes even more beautiful as she curls her toes again and closes her eyes, the vibrator buzzing softly.

“Well, then, here comes your part.” Mr. Tiberius tosses something at you, and you catch it. You don’t know what it is, but it looks like some sort of a remote controller. “You're going to ask her with whom her loyalty lies. If she doesn’t say my name, you're going to shock her using that. Each shock is stronger than the last, and it jumps up pretty fast. Each time you press that, I’ll make the vibrator go stronger too. That should be a good way to rewire her loyalty, right?”

“S-Shock…” You repeat. Your eyes dart from her to Mr. Tiberius and then to her again and again. “…Sorry, what?”

“Is it so surprising? Yeah, you heard me correctly. You control the chair, I control the vibrator. It’s not hard to understand, is it?”

“I-I mean, yeah, I'm just…” You don’t really know how to finish that sentence. You're just what? Surprised? Terrified? Aroused? You're not sure. So you just trail off. You notice that your pants are getting tighter, but you try to pretend that that’s not the case. You don’t know why you dart your eyes to Mr. Tiberius’s pants too, and you don’t know why you felt relieved when you notice that his pants have a noticeable bulge too.

“Well, then, let’s start.”

Right. You need to ask her. Your throat feels so dry.

“Um… W-With whom does your loyalty lie?”

“A-Ah… I’ll always be loyal to Camelot.”

Your hands are shaking as you press a button on the controller. You're as surprised as her as she jolts and yelps for a bit, the vibrator making a slightly louder sound. Did it really work? Did she really get electrocuted? She's now glaring at you too like she did with Mr. Tiberius earlier, but the redness of her face and the wetness of the vibrator do nothing to help her look threatening.

“Good.” Mr. Tiberius says to you. “Keep it up.”

“Okay, uh… Again, with whom does your loyalty lie?”

“I-I already answered you the first time.” She's trembling. “I'm only loyal to Camelot.”

You press the button again. She screams much louder this time. Her legs are shaking much noticeably now. She isn’t glaring at you any longer because now her eyes are shut firmly. She's breathing so harshly, you can’t help but stare at the beads of sweat on her breasts. You get the idea that you want to lick them off.

“With whom does your loyalty lie?”

“I-I already said Camelot!”

Another press. She screams much longer, but you couldn’t really dwell on that. Instead, your attention is on her lower body. You notice that she wet herself. Mr. Tiberius really meant it when he said the electricity jumps up fast. Just earlier, she was simply trembling, and now this…

She's crying now. Your pants just got even tighter.

Her piss drips to the floor. All you can hear is her sobs and the buzzing of the vibrator that’s louder than ever.

“Who are you loyal to?”

“…A… A-Arthur…”

You remember hearing of Arthur Pendragon from Camelot & Co. He's the current head if you recall correctly. You read that he inherited it from his father.

So you press the button again. Her screams were piercing, but you were too focused on the tightness of your pants and the wetness that she brought to the floor for your ears to ever hurt. Drool is now coming from her mouth. You strongly suspect that she doesn’t even notice that.

“Who are you loyal to?”

“Arthur… Arthur…”

She screams when you press the button. She wets herself again, her toes curling. She lets out more this time, and it’s already pooling under the chair. “Stop it… Please… Stop. No more…”

Hearing her sob those words out snap you out. What are you doing? What were you doing? You look at Mr. Tiberius, horrified. He doesn’t seem at all affected. If anything, he had a small smile on his face. “…U-Um, she said to stop.”

“Whether she likes it or not, you must go on until she has learned that she belongs to me, so go on.”

Your hands are shaking again.

“Um… With whom… are you loyal to?”

“…Help… Save me… A-Arthur…’

You look at Mr. Tiberius again. He just lifts an eyebrow at you as if asking you what you are hesitating for. You close your eyes as you press the button, but your eyes immediately shot open when she screams yet again. Her scream was long, uninterrupted, and her body tenses so much.

And though long it was, when it ended, you couldn’t hear anything else from her. None of the small whimpers and groans that she usually lets out in between her responses and screams. It was just totally silent aside from the loud sound of the vibrator.

“Okay… With whom does your loyalty lie?”

“…”

She doesn’t reply. Her lips are parted, but no sound was coming out of it. Her chest was erratically moving up and down, and her legs are trembling, but she's not making any sign of responding to you. You'd think she fainted, but her eyes are not shut. If anything, they were still slightly open, staring blankly at the wall across her as more drool comes out of her lips.

“…S-She's not responding.” You stupidly state the obvious.

“Mmm, yeah. Give her thirty seconds, then shock her if she still doesn’t respond.”

“S-She's clearly not okay.”

“Yeah, I can see that.”

“I'm so sorry, sir, I don’t think we should keep going.”

“Please continue.”

“…Sir…”

“Thirty seconds have passed. Press it.”

You press the button. You don’t know why you feel like crying. She doesn’t scream anymore. She just drools more, and you think she might have peed even more too. You don’t know what the point of this is. If this is to teach her to be loyal, there's no point if you can’t even talk to her afterward.

“Sir, I mean no disrespect, I really think we should stop.”

“I require you to continue.”

The sides of your eyes feel hot. “Who are you loyal to?”

She doesn’t reply. You already predicted that. Mr. Tiberius makes ‘tick tock tick tock’ sounds. Sooner than you would like, thirty seconds have already passed.

Before you press the button, she groans. She's crying again.

“…L-Lucius… Lucius…”

“Oh?” Mr. Tiberius has an even bigger smile than before. He looks proud.

“Lucius…”

He stops the vibrator and pockets his phone, approaching her. He ignores that the soles of his shoes are wet. He caresses her cheeks so gently. You don’t know why you feel sicker seeing that than everything you’ve seen and done today. “Who owns you?”

She sobs. “Lucius…”

“Good girl. I told you I’ll make you mine.”

He kisses her lips. You look away. You hear soft kissing sounds along with her sobs that are just as soft. He must be deepening the kiss, judging from the sounds you're hearing, when he suddenly remembers you exist.

“Hey, you.” He looks at you. “Show that remote to the person who escorted you here. She’ll know it means you're hired.”

“…I-I am?”

“Yeah. You’ve proven your obedience, and I'm sure, after what you’ve agreed to do, I have your loyalty, too.” His smile is so confident, and you hate that the affirmation still makes your heart leap. “Now get out of here before I change my mind.”

He goes back to kissing her.

You look at the remote in your hand.

You briefly consider just placing it on the drawer and never coming back here ever again, but just like before, you obey.

You go out of the room, remote in hand, and lock the door behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Bedi-tober Day 2 prompt is Cucking, so look forward to it if you're into that hahaha


End file.
